One Little Slip
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: No one knew that he had those two words in his vocabulary. Hermione was more than shocked to have him use those words on her. All it took was a book and the words Thank You to start it all. Exactly how far do things go?


**A.N. Hello everybody! This will be my first HP story, and I have no idea if I will be making anymore. I suppose on how much people like this one. I would've done a story story for this, but I didn't really want to. It would've taken too much thought, so you get just a one-shot of Hermione and Draco! Woo hoo! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've never done one for Harry Potter before. I hope I get this right...K, I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, I did it!**

* * *

**One Little Slip**

He never was supposed to say it. He never even realized he could even say it! Hermione didn't even realize it was in his vocabulary, let alone did she even stop to think he would say it in her presence. But no, he surprised them both and actually said it to her. _To _her.

What the hell?

She was on her way to the library to see if she could find anything to help out Harry on his second task in the Tri-Wizard cup. Little did she know that Malfoy was in the library as well. She saw the back of his head and thought he was just another nameless student who she hadn't met yet. She was way to preoccupied on her thoughts to even process the fact that Malfoy is the only kid in school with white blonde hair.

She started to browse the books, looking at the well worn titles with praise. She loved old books.

Back to the task at hand, Ms. Granger! Right, ok.

She found a title that looked promising and started to browse the table of contents.

"Will you hand me that book?" the faceless boy asked her in a voice she realized that she recognized. Who was it that he reminded her of? Oh look, breathing underwater!

She reached out blindly and handed the boy the book she thought he wanted. It was.

Hermione saw a pale hand take the book and then it clicked. Whoa, she just gave Malfoy a book. As in _Draco _Malfoy. She just barely whipped her head up to confirm her conclusion when he said it.

Said it.

"Thank you."

She dropped her book. Draco jumped at the noise and looked down.

"What's the matter, Granger? To stupid to even keep a hold of a book?" Malfoy sneered, not even realizing his slip.

Hermione slowly stood up, eyes wide. "Did...did you just say..." She couldn't even get it out.

He looked at her funny. "Excuse me?" He thought back.

His eyes widened and he dropped his book as well. "No. No, I didn't mean it, I swear! It just came out! I-I didn't - "

"You did!" She pointed a finger at him. "You said 'thank you'! To me!" Now she had to hold back laughter.

He started to back up. "No. I would never say 'thank you' to a Mudblood."

She didn't even care that he called her that blasted name. Because he said 'thank you.' Ha!

"Well, too bad, Malfoy. You did!" She started to laugh.

He narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Granger." But it was only a half-hearted growl. He was still in shock over his blunder.

"You said thank you. You said thank you!" she started to sing and taunt, and he reached for his wand that wasn't there.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. What should his line of action be now? Hit her over the head with a book? Push her? Shove her?

Too late for that, she was already heel-clicking her way out of the library, book forgotten.

Oh, god. She was gonna tell them now. But maybe they won't believe her...

Draco could only hope.

* * *

Hermione was eating in between the boys. Draco came in, jaunting and goofing off with his posse. She smirked, and idea forming. She quickly got out a quill.

"Hermione, can't we at least eat before we do some more studying?" Ron asked.

She nodded, not really paying attention. She dropped her quill right when Malfoy passed.

"Oh, Malfoy. Will you hand me that quill, please?" she asked politely, even offering a smile.

Everyone in a two mile radius stopped eating to witness this strange behavior of Ms. Granger.

Malfoy just looked at her blankly. "Get it yourself, Mudblood," he said calmly. Someone gasped, and Harry clenched his fists, along with Ron.

Hermione just continued to smile. "Oh, but you're closer. Just bend down and pick it up for me, please," she said again.

Malfoy didn't know what else to do. Obviously Weasel nor Potter had heard about his 'Incident' in the library, but if he didn't pick up the quill, they would soon. He held a glare with Granger as he bent to pick it up.

Everyone held their breath. He slowly came back up and handed it to her. He whipped around to walk away before he did anything too drastic.

Then he heard her. "_Thank you_."

That bitch!

He spun around, almost giving himself whip-lash. She was laughing like crazy, and everyone was looking at her like she just said two plus two equals five. Hermione doesn't laugh when she says thank you.

No one laughs when they say thank you.

No one says thank you to Malfoy.

What in blazes in going on?

She saw his death glare and - still laughing - she got out of her seat and ran, Draco quickly on her heals.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Beats me. Maybe she gets like this when she's PMSing."

"Maybe. Are you going to finish that?"

* * *

Ginny came running into the common room, frantically looking for someone, anyone to listen to what she had just seen.

"Harry! Harry, come here!" she yelled, and Harry came over cautiously. What was she so ecstatic for?

"Yes, Ginny? What is it?"

"You'll never guess what I just saw," she said all bubbly.

"What?"

"Draco and Hermione were - "

Harry's thoughts went to the worst case scenario. "Fighting? Oh, no, is Hermione ok? If he hurt her I'll kill him."

"No no no!" Ginny put her hands on his shoulders. "The opposite, actually."

Harry lowered his eyebrows. What's the opposite of fighting?

"Kissing, Harry. They were snogging."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. Hermione and Malfoy? Don't make me laugh."

"I saw them! They were really going at it too..."

"Sure they were. And earlier, Malfoy said 'thank you'." Harry said sarcastically and snorted again. "Things like that just don't happen, Ginny."


End file.
